Valentine's day is a special challenge
by Shan-Kun
Summary: Little Skaya get's a cutesy sweet surprise on valetine's day. rated for later content.
1. The set up

_Lynn, sorry I put this off til today Dx this is your surprise fic and the surprise a certain someone mentioned...though it's not finish. DX_

_Izaya: -chuckles-_

_Shizuo:...wow. How elaborate are you gonna be with this?_

_As much as possible._

_Izaya: oh dear. Long fic here we come._

_It probably won't be long._

_Shizuo: Right. You said Ghost on new years wouldn't be long. It's your longest fic._

_Whatever. Anyway, I hope it's to your liking...if not, you can strangle me._

_Psyche: Shan does not own any 07-ghost, Drrr!, nor YYH characters. Just her Ocs._

_Delic: R&R!_

* * *

-_Skaya's POV, 3 years after graduating From Nakao University, on valetine's day-_

Sighs.

It's been a year since the last battle. Things have settled down.

Tiarie and Kurama finally admitted feelings. They're currently dating.

Kida and Rosie...don't get me started with those two.

Shi and Ani are going on pretty well too~ considering all the dates me and Tiarie set up for them~

Then there's me and Izzy.

He's still a flea.

One that I wouldn't mind squashing. Well not completely but...sometimes just enough to where he can't run that mouth of his.

But other than that, we're good~ I don't have to worry about _her_ or them. And Izzy doesn't need to worry about my fellow co-workers. Not after last month...Heh~ Not that I'm complaining.~

Speaking of co-workers, I'm here at my job, at Riara Academy, teaching the math class here.

"Morning, Ms. Kawayama." a fellow co-worker says to me.

"Morning!"

"Morning Ska-Chan~"

….Why is he here?

"Morning~ Why are you here?"

"Just thought I'd see you~" I see a visitor badge attached to his shirt. Did he really sign in just to see me?

"uh huh."

He chuckles, then walks over to me, trapping me between him and my desk.

"Why the doubtful tone?~"

"Surely you have other reasons. Bothering me is just part of it, ne?"

He smirks.

"My my~ you've been improving~"

I grin, then, lightly kiss him.

He smirks, then kisses back.

"I mostly came to see how your co-workers were acting. And a cilent is in the area so why not kill some birds with one stone~"

"You have a client on valetine's day?"

His smirks widens

"My client knows no bounds~"

"I see that. Just...be careful."

He smirks even more, but his tone is so serious.

"I will be."

I smile slightly. He then leans down to whisper in my ear.

"Remember that little dress I asked you to buy? You'll need it tonight~"

"What? Why?"

"You'll see~"

"Erm...Okay then."

We turn and notice two of my students standing in the door way, mouths agape.

He smirks and turns to me.

"See you later, Love~" and then he dashes out.

...I'm gonna get him for that.

-_Later that day-_

I'm finally home from work. Those two kids...what am I gonna say to them? They can't even look at me!

The moment I step out of my car, in the small, silk, teal dress, I sense something amiss with the air around my house.

Flea had better be here. Unharmed.

I walk up to my door, pulling out my keys, only for the door to be open, and a tall, pale skinned, almost sincere but sinister man stands before me. His hair jet black, and his eyes a redish-brown.

"Hello, Skaya. Right this way please."

…..What the hell has flea planned?

More importantly, Why the hell is there a butler, a maid, and a gardener here?

* * *

_Eh...crappy._

_Izaya: -laughs- heheh~ I like where this is going~_

_That's because in the end you'll get laid._

_Kurama: what she said._

_Izaya: not true~_

_Delic: -_- I think you know what I'm gonna complain about._

_Oh hush you nyphmo._

_R&R!_


	2. His Question

_Hey guys! :D_

_Izaya: Shan, will you please upload-has hand covered over his mouth-_

_Kurama: Shut up, flea._

_^^;_

_Psyche: I agreed with Kurama...-blushes-_

_Bwuahah! Just for that I will upload one for truth or dare eventually!_

_Kurama: -_-'_

_Psyche: Oh dear..._

_Shizuo: Great. Hold him there kurama. -gets vending machine-_

_...while that's doing on._

_Disclamier: I don't own Drrr! nor Black butler. I own my Oc but even she is being mean to me._

_Skaya: hey!_

_:3 R&R_

* * *

_-Still Skaya's POV-_

"So, why are you here?" I ask the butler, as he leads me out to the garden.

"My master, Mrs. Orihara, instructed me to be here for her son and his date."

I blush slightly at the title, but find myself smiling.

The garden is full of beautiful flowers, of various colors, glowing in the moon light.

There was a table for two sitting in the middle, decorated with a silk table cloth, and napkins and silverware placed on top besides the wine glasses. There was a vase in the middle, with a gorgeous blue rose inside of it.

And of course, Izaya is also sitting there, dressed up a bit. His hair isn't the usual tossed and messy look. It's been combed back, but his bangs still in place. He's wearing a black button down with black dress slacks from what I can tell.

He actually looks really handsome like that. I mean, he looks handsome everyday but...you get my point.

"Hello there, Ska-Chan~"

"Hello, Izzy~" I reply as I sit across from him.

"What would you like to drink tonight M'lady?"

"Hm...Sparkling grape juice. Red."

"And you, sir?"

"Same~"

"I thought you only drink the healthy and non sweet stuff, Izzy?"

He smirks and chuckles.

"This is the one occasion I won't pass on something sweet~"

"What's so special about tonight that you wouldn't pass it up?"

I'm curious. I have tried everything. Literally everything. Just to get him to try _Something_ Sweet! But he never does! Not even my cupcakes!

He chuckles.

"You'll see~"

"Uh huh. Izzy, why not tell me? It's valentine's day~"

"Oh I know Ska-Chan~"

Now I'm really curious.

"Here are your drinks~" Ah, the butler's back.

"Thank you, Sebastian~"

"My pleasure, my lord."

Both the butler, Sebastian, and Izaya turn to look at me and smirks.

What am I in store for?

"Would you like me to bring in the food, Sir?"

"Hm~ Ska-Chan, you hungry?~"

"Not really...why?"

"Not yet~"

"Yes, sir." and the butler walks away.

_-20 minutes later-_

Me and Izaya talk for ages. He tells me about his client today- and I tell him about one of my students.

"I'm serious! He really said that! Snotty little brat."

He laughs.

"Mmm~ and what did you do?"

"Surprisingly I laughed."

He laughs even more.

"Oh Ska-Chan~ full of surprises as always~"

"Heheh. You'd be bored with me if I wasn't."

He freezes, and his expression turns serious.

"Is that what you think, Skaya?"

Woah. He rarely says my name.

To be honest, I do think that. And it scares me. To think that I'm just another...human to him. He claims I'm his favorite but, favorites change...I'm surprised he hasn't ditched yet.

"...Izzy..."

Before he can speak, Our food arrives. We continue to talk happily, as if I hadn't brought up the topic.

I wonder if that's what this is all about...

_-Another 20 minutes later-_

I am stuffed. The food was delicious! And so was dessert!~ chocolate!

That butler sure can bake.

Izzy seems pleased as well. Heh~

He takes my hand and walks me through the garden. It's beautiful, and such a lovely night too~ warm air~ bright moon~ and then..._That happens._

One of the people, the maid, broke her glasses and was carrying water...and tripped.

And she happen to be in front of me.

Did I mention this dress doesn't actually provide any warmth when I'm wet? No? Didn't think so.

"Really?"

"I'm so sorry master!" the maid wails and runs in the opposite direction, only to trip yet again.

"Prehaps she needs new glasses..?"

"Eh. Let's go inside."

We quickly dash inside the house and up to our room.

Yes, Our.

I stop in my tracks, noticing something was off. There was rose petals on the bed, and the room was dimly lit. but also...

Izaya had pulled me inside and against him, rubbing our cold bodies together.

"Izzy! Cold!"

"Skaya, listen to me."

I freeze in my tracks, and turn to stare him in the eyes.

"I thought for sure you'd understand, that when I say you're my favorite, it means there's no one else. But apparently you don't get that. So let me put it this way and maybe you'll understand it a bit more. You're not just a human to me. You're highly unpredictable, smart, very witty. The conversations we have are always are very entertaining on a intellectual level. You also have your sweet caring moments, again at unpredicted intervals. You've reached a level beyond humans. At eye to eye with me. You are honestly, the most challenging person I have ever met. It's for that, I would give you everything for you to share my world above the humans."

I stare at him, and then it hits me.

He just asked...

"Izzy..."

He looks at me, not a trace of a smirk on his face. He's so serious...

It's almost scary.

"What will your answer be, Skaya?"

* * *

_CLIFFHANGER_

_Izaya: I hate you._

_Skaya: I second that._

_Psyche: I third that D:_

_o.o_

_Kurama: ^^;_

_Well than._

_R&R_

_P.S-figure it out why I asked, Lynn?~ :3 you probably did, damn it._

_Izaya: hahahah!~_


End file.
